


A Special Kind of Species

by estriel



Series: Quarantink 2020 [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Quad Axel (Figure Skating), Quarantink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: The quad axel is a different beast entirely. But then again, so is Yuzuru Hanyu.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu, Yuzuru Hanyu & Quad Axel
Series: Quarantink 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665598
Comments: 15
Kudos: 54





	A Special Kind of Species

**Author's Note:**

> Keep an eye on the #quarantink tag in the upcoming days. A few of us FS RPF authors are going to be bringing some mini-fiction based on one-word prompts during these times of quarantine, home office, anxiety. The challenge is 200 words max per ficlet. My personal challenge is _exactly_ 200 words for each prompt. I'll be arranging all these stories into the Quarantink 2020 series on my profile, but they are going to be individual pieces, not connected stories. 
> 
> Prompt 1: _species_

The quad Axel is not like the other jumps. It's like an entirely different _species_ of jump, and none of Yuzu's usual strategies work when he tries to tame it. For the other quads, he only needed more height, or more rotation speed – not easy, but not impossible, either. The Axel… the Axel demands both, greedy creature that it is. Faster, higher, stronger. And more painful, because the falls are as spectacular as the jump itself. But Yuzu can do it. Yuzu has always been brave.

Javi is not gay. But Yuzuru Hanyu seems to be a separate species, a creature that defies things like gender, like sexual orientation, like deep-rooted ideas of what you want from life. Yuzu simply makes Javi _feel_. And _want_. And _need_. Therefore, as Javi watches Yuzu bravely defy gravity and finally land his coveted quad Axel, he decides to be brave, too. Braver, more vulnerable, _closer_.

When they kiss, finally, after all these years and months and weeks of tending and courting this unaddressed tension between them, it feels like a new thing has sprung up between them. It feels like flying. It feels like growing – not apart, but together. It feels like _love_.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe and take care! <3 Stay home/away from other people and help us stop this madness!


End file.
